Dragons offspring
by DragonTemeraire
Summary: Hiccup is actually a Nightfury but something happens and he is turned human rated t because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story just popped into my head during the day and I need to make it up to you guys so here you are .**

Dragons offspring

In a cave high up in a mountain somewhere sat 2 Nightfurys sitting down and watching in growing trepidation as 2 jet black eggs wobbled and cracked

 _"Shadow_ come quick the eggs have hatched!" Shouted Flameclaw excitedly watching as the eggs cracked open

"oh my they look adorable " said Shadowclaw looking at them intently . Just then a baby Nightfury poked his head out the top and gave a squeal as if it was hungry. Suddenly another Nightfury poked his head out and did the same thing .

"What should we name them?" Asked Flameclaw

"how about Nyxn and Night Strike?" Suggested Shadowclaw

"That sounds wonderful dear" said Flameclaw fondly gazing at the 2 newly named Nyxn and Night

" Oh I suppose I'll get them some food then shall I?" Asked shadowclaw

"yes yes ok then bye dear"

 **A/N: sorry for the very very short chapter I just wanted to get it out their . Next chapter will be much longer**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : what's this? 2 updates in one day ! Ha ! You better believe it :3 Thanks for all the kind reviews guys they really warmed my heart and made me want to update again . Onto the reviews !**

 **Swoab: I'm glad I could interest you in this story and your welcome this won't be a Hicstrid romance fic**

 **StatuaryHydra07: Thanks and you'll definitely be seeing more of this story I can assure you .**

 **midnightsky0612: I'll say the same thing I said to Swoab as i said to you , I'm glad I could interest you in this story**

Dragons offspring

chapter 2

The two Nightfury hatchlings Nyxn and Night were happily play fighting when Flameclaw decided she wanted to tell them their names and also give them a good groom , they were still covered with broken bits of eggshell ,

"Nyxn" "Night" she called gavering their attention and bringing them over to her . "Now you here are Nyxn okay?" She said starting to groom him of all his loose eggshell . She then turned to Night and said "your names Night okay?" She said starting to groom him as well. They were so cute her hatchlings and when they grew up they would both make excellent alphas, But since Nyxn hatched first he would be the first of them to be alpha Night would be second in command.

A sequence of yips came from behind her followed by some chuckling and she realised that Shadowclaw must've come back from the hunt and they must've ran of to greet him .

"Hey honey" said Shadowclaw walking up to her and entwining his tail with hers . " I brought some fish " he said spewing them out for the baby's to eat

"thanks" she said glancing over to the pile of fish and coming to realisation that it was no longer a pile and Nyxn and Night were arguing over who got the last fish .

~~line break~~~

"No I get the last fish " said Night dragging it over to him.

"No you don't who said you could have it ? It's mine " replied Nyxn in turn , Night had already had 3 fish same as him and it wouldn't be fair if he got the fish because then he couldn't have it .

"Oh yeah ?" "Fight me for it then " challenged Night , getting up and leaping at Nyxn

"you'll pay for this Night!" Said Nyxn as Night barrelled into him and they started tumbling around fighting completely forgetting about the fish .

A throaty laugh sounded from behind them making them jump and making Shadow claw laugh even more .

"okay you two stop fighting now and come and sleep, you don't want to exert yourself too quickly"

"noo but I'm not tired " complained Night stamping his front paws

"Night come here and sleep as you will be tired and your brother wants some company "

"yeah Night come over here and cuddle up with me I'm tired "

"oh okay then" said Night giving up and going to cuddle up with Nyxn.

 **A/N : well what did you guys think of that ? Was it good was it bad please leave a review and tell me what you think .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the dreadfully late update guys I've just been swarmed by work recently so I haven't had chance to really do this, anyways the reviews!**

 **Thewhisperingwarrior : thanks I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

 **midnightsky0612: thanks.**

 **Swoab: yeah thanks for telling me this it really helps .**

Dragons offspring 

chapter 3

There was an eerie mist about , she could feel it . It sent an ominous chill down her spine and it worried her. Oh gods she thought what could this mean? She hoped it was nothing serious but she should consult the elder about it nonetheless just to be on the safe side.

She nudged Shadowclaw , "get up love there's a chill about and I want to consult the elder ."

"Uh okay love just let me wake up the children and then we can be of on our way " replied Shadowclaw

"Thanks Shadow" she said. In all honesty she was quite worried because it was common knowledge with mothers that they often got this warning before something bad happened to either their mate or their hatchlings , the feeling could come in a variety of ways be it a unsettling feeling or a bristling morning chill . She needed to see the elder before it was too late.

"Okay Flame I'm up now" said Shadowclaw standing up and arching his back . This was followed by 2 other hatchlings as they opened their maws in a gigantic yawn and then got up as well.

~~~~line break~~~~~~~

Night opened his eyes , he had been having quite the pleasant dream eating all the fish he wanted then going to sleep on a nice bed of warm coals. It was the best dream he had ever had. He was curious as to why he was woken up though as his mother was talking with he presumed his father , he was hungry so he decided he would get their attention then signal to them that he was hungry . He looked round and saw Nyxn arching his back and then looking round , their gases meeting for a second.

"Hey Night" he said properly getting up now " how are you?" He said walking after mother.

"I'm fine thanks " I said walking after him . "Mommy I'm hungry can I have some food?" I said which was followed unsurprisingly by Nyxns agreement

"I surpose so" she said and I jumped in joy " but then we just really be of "

~~~Timeskip 30mins~~~

we arrived at the elders cave after about half an hour and found the elder lying down in the main corridor of the cave getting up as he saw us.

"I knew you would come" he said "the dragon gods have granted me with a vision but not a very nice one at that " he said , why on earth were we here for , I had no clue so I started to look at the walls of this so called "cave" and noticed something quite nice on the walls their was fish on them.

"Oh elder please tell us what you saw as I have had the warning feeling " said Flameclaw worriedly shifting from one claw to another.

"I saw a dark dark power stirring deep inside the mist path (you know helheims gate) and I fear for our future although you said you had the warning feeling which must mean that this is at a further stage then I previously thought. I will send word to the council , we meet in one hour"

i didn't really notice when but I must've gotten sleepy and had fallen asleep.

"Hey Night wake up" said Nyxn a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Mm no I'm tired" I said trying to snuggle further into my brothers hide.

"Night wake up now we must be off we have been here long enough and now it's time to go home were we can get you some nice fish and you can drift to sleep over a nice bed of warm coals" said Flameclaw soothingly running a claw down my back.

"ughn ok then " I said dejectedly I don't really want to wake up but if waking up meant food and then an even nicer place to sleep then I'm in.

"alright then let's be off" said Flameclaw jovially

and so we set of from the elders cave back home.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter being so late pls don't hate me it**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: * hides behind covers* I'm sorry ;-; I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated this story plz dont hate me .**

 **reviews :**

 **swoab: why thank you , I have taken my time with this haven't i?**

Dragons offspring chapter 3

As the 4 dragons set off the elder muttered to himself "stay safe , a there is great danger on the horizon and I don't know when it will strike ".

back in the air Night was wondering about food , surprisingly. he would really like one of those nice blue fish that his mum keeps giving him they were just the best thing he had ever eaten .

-time skip 30mins

they got back to the nest all fine and dandy with Shadowclaw going of find food for the hatchlings .

Night went over to Nyxn and slumped down on him.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Nyxn "Niiiiight get of I wanna go and play"whined Nyxn in annoyance

"noo let me sleep Nyxn I'm tired" moaned Night dejectadly trying to snuggle even more into Nyxn.

"Night wake up and go and play , you'll have time for sleeping later I can assure you " replied Flameclaw sweetly .

"ugh ok then " said Night standing up and stretching like a cat .

And these activities continued day in day out , eat , play ,sleep and eat until one day 6 years later when fate took an unexpected turn for the family of nightfurys.

~~_~_~_~6 years later

Night and Nyxn were high up in the sky doing vastly complex aerial stunts when they were greeted by someone none other than their mom.

"Boys I told you to come down 30 minutes ago and then I come up here and find you both still slacking off! Come on me and your father wanted to show you something .

"Do you see this?" Said Shadowclaw gesturing to a village about 50 wing flaps away , "this is a human skinned settlement, you must never ever ever engage one of these as they know no mercy when it comes to dragon killing." He said the tone in his voice bitterly icy.

"oh ok then dad sure thing , we won't engage them because I don't know about you but I would quite like to remain in the world of the living and not take a trip elsewhere." Replied Nyxn laughing slightly

the wind rushed about over the black scales of Nyxn , "we should get back a chill is setting in " said Flameclaw flapping her wings and flying off back to the nest the rest of the family in toll.

They arrived back to a site of mere devastation , everything was in shambles and their pile of fish was gone. Something was up and it wasn't going to be pleasant. As Nyxn walked around he started to smell something, oddly familiar but he couldn't quite place it . He carried on down the scent trail, hopefully then he'd find out what had happened to their home he was quite looking forward to eating fish but it seems the current situation at hand simply would not allow that . Nyxn came to a sharp drop about 30 ft down and what he saw shocked him deeply . A human camp.

Nyxn turned and ran back as fast as he could , he had to warn the others , only to be caught by a bolar that just seemed to fly out of the bushes like it had a life of its own. "Mother dragoness bless me " Nyxn prayed as he was flung over and tied up helplessly . The humans then proceeded to come out of the bushes laughing their heads off

 **(Nyxn can't understand human language at the moment so human language will be shown as "#%^" it's random figures)**

"#*%%#%+*==%%%#%^^#*%+%*^%*%*%" said one human pointing to where Nyxn lay

"#^%*%*%##+%*#^##*%*#==#^#^#*#^%*^" replied the other coming out of the bushes as well and walking over to Nyxn and hoisting him up over onto a cart hidden in the bushes. Straps bolts ything to tie down a dragon was present on this cart

'oh no what are they going to do to me ' thought Nyxn worriedly 'I better give out the distress call at least then the rest of my family could go on ' Nyxn howled as loud as he'd ever howled before but was cut of sharply when a muzzle was forced over his snout. 'great just great' thought Nyxn , 'my survival chances are dwindling into single figures around about now '

Nyxn thrashed around hoping against hope that the chains would break and he would be free 'come on come on - ' he was cut of suddenly when one of the men got bored of his antics and just wacked him on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking Nyxn out stone cold .

~~~Time skip 1hour~~~

when Nyxn woke up he could hear things talking 'but who was talking 'he wondered . He tried to open his mouth and it all came rushing back to him . He was captured in a human skinned settlement. He thrashed around wildly again he had to get out and away he didn't want to die , he wanted to live a happy life and feel the wind on his wings once more. A human came round and shouted something at him. He stopped .

a group of humans suddenly turned round the bend , one of them seemed to be holding something it looked weird and see through but pink at the same time . These human skins knew magic 'oh what am I going to do I'm so screwed ' cryed Nyxn inwardly . He tried to back away but only found his back compressing against the walls of his cage . He was well and truly stuck now .

the humans had reached his cage . The one in front spoke to the human that was nearest his cage . He grunted something then proceeded to unlock the cage and pull him out showbing Nyxn onto the ground .

'No wait what are they doing I'm not drinking that !' Suddenly Nyxns mouth was forced open and the weird seethroughy pink thing was upendened into his mouth and he was forced to swallow the whole thing. It tasted horrible.

Then came the pain.

 **AN: I'm sorry really I am but I just haven't had time lately .**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys. Been a while ? Here's the next chapter . Sorry for inactivity :/**

 **Reviews: there are no reviews :(**

Dragons offspring chapter 5 

Pain. Everywhere . His whole body felt like it was on fire , he convulsed again as another wave of pain slammed into him jarring his muscles , he opened his eyes and looked around "thank thee eternal dragon I still have my eyesight." He pulled up his paws and gazed at them , they had changed a bit . They were no longer as stocky as they used to be and had grown in length , these pink fleshy bits lay on his paws "stupid human flesh , trying to change me " try as it may the potion had only managed to change a quarter of Nyxns appearance leaving practically everything as it was just scaled down, less stockier and with bits of human flesh intertwined as well. Now as for the reason why it didn't work simply, Nyxn didn't want it to and cast a last prayer to the eternal dragon not to be completely changed as he was a very loyal dragon and not a human sympathiser. The eternal dragon answered his prayers not to be changed but he was a little late in doing so and the potion managed to latch itself on , if feebly, leading to Nyxn being changed quarterly into a human.

Nyxn cast his eyes downwards and saw to much his own adulation , he still had his dragon legs ! He whooped for joy and it came out the same, he shouldn't be surprised really, why would the potion restrict his dragon mother tongue ? He swished his tail and gnashed his teeth his forked tongue lay on the roof of his mouth as he tried to stand up . After a few minutes he had managed it only to find that his leg was on a chain and he couldn't quite manage it. He scoured the ground looking for something to do and saw a silvery round object laying on the floor. Suddenly the noise of feet moving up to the house caught his ears , Nyxn cursed to himself

 _"Dam their here already!"_ muttered Nyxn, the door opened

"Hello dragon" said a woman " how are you feeling?" she said walking over to him

 _"I'm feeling like I ought to kill you were you stand for doing this to me " hissed Nyxn angrily In dragon_

 _"I may not understand dragon but I do know when I'm being insulted and I don't like it one bit" said the lady crossly "I know your angry at us for trying to do this to you but you've got to understand we did this for a reason, dragons are becoming increasingly problematic and we need your help to stop it"_

 _" you can pack up your bags and go because I ain't helping to hurt my own kind"_ said Nyxn coldily, still speaking in dragon.

"This simply will not do , we need you speaking in Norse not whatever the hell that language is" Nyxn roared , that was the last straw no one insults the dragon language . He shot a plasma blast at her but she drives away in the nick of time. "that is enough of that thank you dragon. If you ever want to get out of here you will cooperate and not try to kill every one of my friends , a person will come to teach you Norse tomorrow you will listen."

 **A/N: yah this is short and I haven't been active for like ever but I decided to continue . Is anyone even interested in this story anymore ?**


End file.
